I wish they would just shut up
by xXdark.secretXx
Summary: Misaki is sick and tired of everyone. All she wants to do is get everything over with. She still won't admit out loud that she really has feelings for Usui. What will happen if she already lost her chance?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**d.s: ta-da! ^_^**  
><strong>I don't own Maid-sama!<strong>

:Chapter 1:

Being the only girl in an all boys school, isn't natural. Thats why I had to toughen up. Be on top, mentally and physically. And eventually I became president of the student body. Feared by many. Mwahahaha!  
>"Excuse me, prez, we have the petitions for the changes in school", Yukimara said placing a pile of papers on my desk.<p>

Shouichirou Yukimara, vice president, 16. Thinking back when I first came to this school, I thought he was a girl. And he's been embarrassed around other people when they mistaken him for a female ever since.

I sighed, how many people want to really change the school?  
>"Alright, let's do this!"<p>

I dragged my limp body into the cafe.  
>"Hi Misaki-chan", all the other maids greeted me.<p>

I nodded.  
>My life is definitely in the lines of, things-gone-bad-to-worse scenario.<br>7 guys know about me being a maid.  
>7!<br>How did it end up like this?  
>First off it was Usui, finding out when I came out from the back entrance before.<p>

Then the idiot trio.  
>Naoya.<br>Ryuunosuke.  
>And Ikuto.<br>Finding out after I scolded them in the beginning Now are apparently in love with me, and they're like my puppies.  
>They are collecting points, and are desperately trying to get a picture with me.<p>

Hinata, he just found out By the way, I almost did a spit take at his transformation.  
>From fat, to skinny.<br>But I'm not that surprised, we were just kids back then.

The mega pervert Tora, using his money to find out every dirty detail about me.  
>And he thinks I don't know about the sluts he keeps in all his limousines.<p>

And his vice-president squinty eyed side kick Kanade, who which, almost sold the cafe, just because I didn't want to go to school there.  
>Seriously.<br>But he doesn't matter.

Isn't there any normal guys out there.  
>I wouldn't say that Usui is normal.<br>He jumped off the freaking roof for pete's sake, right after he kissed me, but he was chasing a picture of me in a maid uniform.  
>I wouldn't blame him.<p>

I blew on the hair that was on my forehead.  
>Why couldn't they all have an unhealthy obsession over somebody else.<br>Especially that damn Tora, who nearly raped me.  
>Is anybody in their right mind?<br>Probably not...  
>They don't know what I go through.<br>I have no time for this crap.  
>Love, yeah right, how can I love when I know nothing good comes from it.<br>Right now, studying is my only love.  
>Okay, scratch that, don't even think that studying is my only love now.<br>Now I'm just disgusted with myself.  
>I'm smart and powerful.<br>That's all I need.

I was finished with work finally.  
>I haven't seen the idiot trio, Usui, nor Hinata, at school today.<br>Yes, I actually accepted Usui to be a 'lover'.  
>But I won't accept him to be mine.<br>Maybe because I'm just that stubborn?  
>No.<br>I won't admit it.  
>I'm too busy.<br>Recollecting on what happened this year.  
>Too many things.<br>I'm tired of it.  
>But I can't help that the attention is nice.<br>Because I'm not a very noticeable girl.

It was pretty dark out today.  
>It was a cool evening night.<br>But I didn't have time to admire the night.  
>I had to get home to finalize the school report.<br>Just then, as I was walking on the side walk.  
>A limo was right beside me.<br>Following.  
>The window rolled down.<br>It was Tora.  
>I smirked in his direction, still walking.<p>

"What do you want Tora, here to rape me again?"  
>"Hmph, you don't give me enough credit Misaki-chan, I just wanted to test you, to see if your capable enough to be at the school", he said with a sad face.<br>"Hah, what about Usui?"  
>"I'm after him too, if he goes to my school, then it would become a better world".<br>Don't you think your over doing it?"  
>"Hmm... possibly, but I'm only doing it for the good of the school, your a strong woman, I need strong furious people to join me", he said.<br>"I don't want to".

He looked shocked.

"And I didn't forget that you keep girls in there", I said pointing to his limo.

He flushed.

"Well, money can buy anything, you'll have all the money that you can imagine if you join me".

My family does need money.  
>But I wasn't planned on selling my body to this guy.<br>I'd rather jump off a plane without a parachute.

"Okay okay fine", he said with a sigh.  
>"I need to find a girl well suited to become my wife, do not be surprised".<p>

I stopped, the limo stopped also.  
>I looked at him, unbelievably, he looked sincere and genuine.<br>But he's definitely a top notch actor.

"It can't just be some girl from my school, or any girl, she had to be someone who's on top, her background has to be clean, she has to be good quality, she doesn't have to be rich, she just has to be capable of being with me, if I don't have a fiance by the time I turn 18, I won't be able to continue my father's work", he said with a sigh.  
>"Why me?"<br>"You are full of questions today, aren't you Misaki, well that's because I admire your will to fight, and with you by my side, we can be powerful in the economic world", he said with flames of triumph in his eyes.

He was attractive.  
>Just a tiny bit.<br>And with the money.  
>It can really help my family out.<br>What about Usui?  
>I couldn't make up my mind now.<br>I will only think about it.

"I'll think about it", I said with a defeated sigh.  
>"You have up until the week before my 18th birthday Misaki, see you in a couple of months", he said, with triumph.<p>

I have a week before his birthday.  
>What if I decline and he has no one.<br>Impossible.  
>He'll definitely get another girl.<br>Or this is all a trick.  
>It probably is.<br>I will not be surprised if it is.

Down the street.  
>I saw a familiar figure.<p>

"Hey Hinata", I yelled.

He blushed and waved back.  
>He was standing under a street light.<p>

"What are you doing out here", I asked.  
>"Waiting for you I guess", he put his hand on the back of his neck.<br>"Well, why?"  
>"Just to make sure you got back safely", he said meekly.<p>

I let him walk to my house.

"Well thanks", I said patting his shoulder.  
>"Yeah, good night", he said.<p>

I laid there in my bed.  
>What is up with those guys lately?<br>They're missing during the day.  
>And then I see them during weird hours.<p>

The moon shone through the curtain of the room.  
>Then there was a pebble.<br>A pebble that tapped lightly against the window.  
>I opened the window to see who was outside.<br>Usui.  
>I motioned him to come up.<p>

"What are you doing here? Especially at this time?"  
>"I needed to see you".<p>

He grabbed me and hugged me suddenly.

"You see me everyday, there's nothing to be worried about", I said pulling away.

He looked at me.  
>The moon casting a large shadow.<br>He backed me up against a wall.  
>And pinned me there.<p>

"I want you to tell me that I won't ever lose you to someone else", he said looking in my eyes.  
>"Uhm... you'll never lose me to someone else", I said meekly, the end of the sentence went up as a some what question.<br>"But if I do, it'll be a sign that you don't love me anymore, it's only you who can falter this relationship, because I will love you forever", he said hugging me.  
>"What's with you? What is with this so suddenly", I said trying to get away from his grasp.<br>"Prove it to me", he said firmly holding on to me.  
>"W-what", I asked.<br>"Prove to me, that I won't lose you", he said.

I was tired.  
>But I had to do this.<br>For both of us.  
>I grabbed his face between my hands.<br>And kissed him gently.

"Is that proof enough?", I asked then yawned.

He laughed.

"Get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow", he said, preparing to jump out of the window.  
>"And Usui, don't ever say that cheesy stuff anymore, or you'll definitely lose me", I said covering myself with a blanket.<p>

Before he got out.  
>He walked up next to my bed and kissed my forehead.<p>

I didn't get any sleep last night.  
>Because the idiot trio got enough points, they chose to get my phone number as a prize.<br>They texted me all night, once Usui left.

DAMMIT!

I'm tired.  
>And all I want to do is sleep.<br>Yes, sleep.

I gathered all of the guys at the park after school.

"What is it you guys want with all the, acting strange, proposing, stalking?", I yelled.

All of them shrunk.  
>Their ego's actually shrunk.<br>I felt triumphant.  
>They're like puppies.<br>One wanting all the attention of the owner.

"First of all, Tora, you suck at proposals, so that's a no for you", I said.  
>"The 3 idiots, stop stalking me, it's okay for you guys to come to the cafe, but texting me all through the night, especially when all 3 of you have phones, stop it, I'm limiting you guys at least 5 texts a day from each of you, if you text over that limit, I'm blocking you from my phone".<br>"Usui and Hinata, let's go", I said already walking away.

The other 4 guys yelled something on the lines of, "We won't give up".  
>I smirked.<br>Those guys are going to give me a head ache.  
>Oh wait too late.<p>

"What was that Misaki?", Hinata asked.  
>"Some thing weird, don't involve yourself Hinata", I said.<p>

I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"If your in trouble", Usui said.  
>"I'm not, it's just complicated in a minimal level", I said.<br>"What about us?", they asked simultaneously.  
>"My best friend and my more than a best friend, I can't shove you guys away, except if you turn into them", I said pointing back, referring to the rapist and the idiot dolls.<br>"You still can't say boyfriend, can you?", Usui said.  
>"I'm saving it for the right time", I protested.<br>"Or maybe she's waiting for the right person to say it to", Hinata said.  
>"It's not that, again it's complicated, so can we leave it at that?"<p>

I thought I felt lightning strike behind me.  
>But when I looked back.<br>Hinata and Usui were smiling oddly at me.  
>When I looked forward.<br>I felt lightning again.  
>What is with these two?<br>I blew on the hair on my forehead.

I finally got out of the grasp of those 2.  
>I had to finalize the report or Shouichi is gonna throw a fit.<br>Well, this would be his first fit.  
>Or just, whatever.<br>He'll understand.  
>This would be my first incomplete report.<br>No, I have to maintain a good habit.

I awoke to the sound of my cellphone ringing in my pocket.  
>It was already 9.<br>Oh jeez.  
>I'm an hour late for school.<br>I reached the school.  
>Nobody was around.<br>I checked my phone again.  
>It was Saturday.<br>What the Hell...  
>I checked out the message.<br>It was from Usui.

~Good morning Misaki, mind going somewhere with me? Meet me at the train station at 10~

I sighed, and trudged back home.  
>I put on anything that I could find.<br>I wasn't really paying attention.  
>A black skirt and a white blouse.<br>That's fine I guess.

On my way to the train station.  
>I saw Usui, talking with another girl.<br>I shouldn't over react.  
>Usui is just chatting with some girl.<br>But something caught my attention.  
>Some girls talking beside me, I slowed my pace to listen.<p>

"Isn't that the Takumi Usui, I hear that the family is super rich in the economic business".  
>"He's standing with that very pretty girl, she looks familiar".<br>"That's Sanjou Akiran, the world famous actress, didn't you hear they're fiance's".  
>"Oh wow, perfect match, they're both really attractive".<p>

I stopped entirely.  
>Usui's...fiance?<p>

**A/N:**

**d.s: oh well, there you go, hope you liked it... scratch that, loved it...:D Rate and review, please and thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**  
><strong>sorry it took a while...:))<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Maid sama!<strong>

:chapter 2:

Gossip.  
>Yes gossip.<br>I don't believe in that stupid thing you call a tabloid.  
>I'm a calm enough person to know that.<br>It's up to Usui on who he wants to hang out with.  
>I should be sensible enough to understand, and mind my own business.<br>Psh, she doesn't seem all that, with her gorgeous-ness, her expensive brand name clothing, jewelry and model height.  
>Hah, ha...ha.<p>

I hid behind a bush.  
>Yes a bush, very creative.<br>I had a feeling that today was going to be boring.  
>So why not have a little espionage.<br>Alright.  
>I felt really awkward, crouching behind a bush like a lunatic, and or a stalker.<br>Which I was not.  
>I felt a tap on my shoulder.<p>

"Oh jeez, Hinata, do not scare me like that", I said and I blew on the hair that was on my forehead.  
>He put his hand on the back of his neck, "I was just passing by, and saw you crouching on the floor."<p>

I pulled him down with me.  
>He looked really odd.<br>Like he knew something I didn't.

"What, what is it?"

He just shook his head.  
>That is not a damn answer.<br>I grabbed the collar of his shirt and stared at him menacingly, hopefully he'l be scared enough.

"N-nothing, you will eventually find out anyway."

He held up his hands in defense.  
>My stomach churned.<br>I had a really bad feeling about this.  
>I felt like I was about to puke.<p>

"Do you want me to help you out or not?"  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"Alright, I know about the fiance thing, and I kind of think that I'm over you after so many years, it's kind of like obsessing over you, and you don't even like me that way, right?"

I placed my hand on the side of his face.  
>And smacked him as hard as I could without causing a red hand mark to be tattooed on his face.<p>

"Do not act like that, we'll always be friends, don't even act like it could change".

Yes, one down, 4 to go.  
>He nodded and blushed a little.<br>I had a feeling we were going to be behind these bushes for a while, so I sat cross-legged before Hinata.  
>He pulled out a note pad and pen out of the satchel that he liked to stash his sweets in.<br>He poised his hand to angle the pen on the paper, ready to write out our plan.

"So let's see", he unwrapped a lollipop and popped it in his mouth, "that's Sanjou Akiran, if I'm correct, she wouldn't be the type to just stroll around town."

I nodded.  
>I wasn't really up to date on my 'hot shots' list.<br>So I just pretended to understand what he was saying.

It's been too long.  
>I forgot to even check on Usui and Akiran.<br>Of course they wouldn't be there.  
>It's been like half an hour since I last peered through the bushes.<br>But what I saw shocked me.  
>Usui was still standing there.<br>Probably waiting for me.  
>The chick was gone though.<br>I turned to Hinata, who had already gotten through to his third lollipop.

"I think I'm gonna go to him now, he's not going to leave any time soon", I said starting to stand up.

He pulled me back down.

"I have an idea, I'll do some research and get back to you on the results", he said getting up and leaving me first.

He's been eating more than I thought, the spot where he was crouching had a pile of lollipop wrappers.  
>I shook my head and jumped up.<br>I smacked my face a couple of times to prepare to be in front of Usui.  
>He caught a sight of me and smiled.<br>I felt uneasy with all of this.  
>He reached for my hand, but then again, according to my oh-so-awesome reflex, I backed away.<br>He took the hint I guess.

"So how long does it take a girl to talk to a boy in the bushes?"

I looked at him.  
>My face plastered with shock.<br>My defense barrier was starting to crack under pressure.

"U-um, well we were discussing about famous people, and the bush was right there, very convenient", I said, very unconvincing.  
>But he nodded and said, "Oh alright". Then smiled at me again.<p>

I'm tired.  
>He took me to a carnival.<br>Really?  
>A carnival?<br>It's like de ja vu or something.  
>He acted so normally, like nothing has happened.<br>Apparently everyone else knows about the possible engagement.  
>I wanted to ask him about the Akiran-thing, but I couldn't bring myself to say it.<br>Damn, life is hard.  
>And I don't know what to do.<br>Wow, that's a first.  
>I heard a small chime come from the pocket of my purse.<br>I didn't even bother to turn the light on when I came in.  
>But then again, the moon is really bright tonight.<br>I fished through my purse for my phone.  
>A message from Hinata.<p>

~I have an idea, I don't want to go through with it, but you should see the information I dug up, see you, train station at 10 tomorrow~

I snapped my phone shut and slept.  
>Too much thinking, can't even bother to get up.<p>

I heard my alarm ring from under my bed, where I happened to throw it the day before.  
>I didn't even bother to get out of my clothes from yesterday.<br>I managed to get ready, it was 9:50 am, according to my phone.  
>I grabbed whatever was on top of the stack of clean clothes.<br>Swiped through my hair while going through the door. Yelled 'good-bye' to my sister and mother.  
>And headed for the train station.<p>

When I got to a clear distance of the train station.  
>I saw Hinata standing in the front entrance looking all fidgety.<p>

"Hey, why so jumpy?"  
>"I need you to take a look at what I got."<br>"Maybe a sugar rush, possibly".  
>"Never mind that, just take a look at these", he handed me a folder with articles and pictures of Usui and Akiran in it.<p>

I scanned through each page.  
>Getting sad, mad, depressed, annoyed, agitated, all at the same time, if possible.<br>I gave the file back to Hinata.  
>And dropped down on one of the benches nearest to where I was standing.<br>I placed my face in my hands and shook my head.  
>I can't believe it's true.<br>He's leaving.  
>He's going to some school abroad, where that girl also stays.<br>Pictures, obviously ones where those two are together.  
>I had the urge to cry.<br>But I turned it into anger instead.  
>Then it finally dispersed, into nothing-ness.<p>

"Are you positive on your resources, maybe it's all fake".

False hopes.

He shook his head, "Everyone knows unfortunately, but maybe you can convince him to stay, of you did something out of the ordinary."

I checked my options, I didn't have very many.  
>So I gave up and nodded towards Hinata to continue.<p>

"Well, maybe you could argue with him and possibly break up with him, just for a week until we process the data".  
>"Who are you and what have you done to the Hinata I knew when I was little kid?"<p>

He shrugged and popped a candy in his mouth.  
>And why the hell would I ever break up in Usui?<br>He's probably going to leave once that happens.

"Don't worry it's just a week, and we need another person to play the role, so I called up someone."  
>"Who?"<p>

He was silent.

"WHO?"  
>"Someone you might not like."<p>

I heard footsteps behind me.  
>I spun around to come into contact with the one and only Tora.<br>I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh hell no".

He gave me a cocky smile.

"So you mean to tell me, the engagement thing and all that crap was definitely a lie?"  
>"Of course, you're an idiot, only you would fall for that act, but that's why I want to marry you, you've got what I want."<br>"That's all crap, and that will never happen, not even in your dreams, Hinata I refuse to this agreement 100%."

In the end, I had no choice but to sacrifice my dignity.  
>I ended up agreeing to the terms and conditions.<br>Tora was going to help me make Usui jealous so he would have no other choice but to stay with me.  
>I mad eone and only condition, that I won't even agree to marry Tora, and he's going to leave me and Usui alone forever.<br>Yes, then I could agree to those terms.  
>I didn't feel right.<br>Deceiving Usui, for something so small and unimportant.  
>But I was doing this for him, for us.<p>

I was jogging around the neighborhood the next morning.  
>I wanted to stress out some thoughts, get ready for anything.<br>Unexpected things are happening, I have to be prepared.  
>I happened to cross familiar territory.<br>I was going down the stairs to the shores of the beach.  
>I felt my ankle twist a little and I felt myself flying for a second in mid air.<br>But then I felt a warm embrace around me.  
>Holding my bridal style.<br>I looked up at the golden hair reflecting off the sun.  
>I knew he'd be here.<p>

"Put me down!"

He did.

"What is wrong with you?"

That question caught me off guard.

"Usui, what does that supposed to mean, nothing is wrong with me thank you very much."  
>"You don't seem to be in the mood."<br>"Oh, you think", insert sarcasm here.  
>"Are you feeling okay?"<br>"You know what Usui, you're so, ugh!"

He tilted his head to the side.  
>Cute~~~ No...<br>Must resist temptation to run up to him and pat him on the head like a bunny.

"You piss me off! You're doing reckless things and I hate that, and you're just getting really boring and melodramatic, I'm getting tired of it."

He had a hint of shock placed in his eyes.  
>He let me continue.<p>

"You seem like you're stressing over me and your work, and I can't take that anymore, you worry too much about me, and I worry too much about you, and that's why I'm so clumsy all the time... because of you, and I can't face the fact that every time that I turn a corner of a hallway or walk down the stairs, I face possible death, and I'm scared, it's been fun while it lasted Usui. but... I guess I seem to have lost interest, in everything you do".

My heart ached.  
>Really badly.<br>With the feeling that I had lost something I couldn't take back.  
>My mouth had a bad taste in it afterwards.<br>I felt horrible, and responsible for everything.  
>But I had to make sure, I couldn't lose him entirely.<br>It's true, that I'm the reason for his stress.  
>But I need him in my life to come and save me every time.<br>He nodded slowly.  
>Spun on his heel.<br>Shoved his hands into his pockets.  
>And walked away.<br>I felt a warm liquid drip down my face.  
>That was it, I was actually crying.<p>

Hinata ran up to me from down the stairs.  
>He handed me a tissue.<br>And I took it, my hands trembling.

"You did a good job, all we have to do is commence Tora."

I was having regrets now, of all times.  
>And I was usually the one who never does anything stupid, besides getting in physical accidents when Usui is around.<p>

Tora brought me to school the next day.  
>We did the acting pretty well, he hugged me good-bye.<br>There was a big enough crowd to spread the news.

"I'll pick you up after school Misaki", he said kindly.

I heard the girls around me squeal.  
>I nodded, and then smiled politely.<p>

"Yes, alright."

After Tora's limo drove away, I was surrounded by the masses of people.

In the corner of my eye.  
>I swore I saw Usui watching. But when I turned my head in that direction.<br>I saw the familiar back of his head walking away.  
>Walking next to a familiar girl wearing our school uniform.<p>

**A/N:**  
><strong>Please tell me what you think so far, I'd really appreciate it<strong>  
><strong>Rate and Review...please and thank you...:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Thank you internet for making this update take a while...:/**

:chapter 3:

If this is going to work, then I have to do this.  
>The break up wasn't even very convincing.<br>But then again, Usui is the serious type of guy.  
>Hinata, if this doesn't work out, you better watch your back.<br>The three idiots were mourning under a tree.  
>My picture was lain against the tree, with candles on either side of it.<br>Was I dead?  
>No, I forgot, that's just how they act anyway.<p>

"Idiots, candles are not allowed on school property, remember last time... Ikuto."

He glanced away sheepishly.  
>He knows he burned the science department one time.<br>Now the school has been banned from the use of candles ever since.

They all sniffled in unison.

"You're dating pure evil."

"Says the trio that used to break the rules every day some time ago."

They were silent and trudged off.  
>And then a couple of girls walked up to me.<p>

"Hey, Misaki-chan, Usui-sama is hanging out with that new girl, she's that actress, Akiran Sanjou, she's really pretty up close."

I harrumphed did I really need to know this information? I think not.

"No, don't be stupid, she's just here to take Usui-sama back with her to her country, that's what she told me."

Her friend jabbed her in the rib with her elbow.

"Sorry Misaki-chan, we've said too much." Then they hurried off. Probably scared of the flames presently in my eyes.

I shook it off.  
>This is not the time to over react.<p>

xXxXxXx

"HINATA! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU CANDY EATING BRAT!"

He inched a little out of the corner he was hiding behind.  
>I was standing in front of the school.<br>With classes over, students and teachers rushing to leave.  
>I was pretty much positive that no one was around.<p>

"Woah, Misaki, what's up with that?"

"AND YOU FORGOT TO MENTION THAT HE'S GOING BACK WITH THAT...THAT... GIRL!"

He put his hands up in defense.  
>Oh my goodness.<br>If he doesn't speak up soon, I will need something to rip open.  
>A stuffed toy maybe.<br>Or Hinata's head if possible.  
>Control Misaki.<br>Control.

I put two fingers up to my head in irritation.

"Okay, tell me, why is this happening?"

He was silent for a moment.

"It was already decided a while back that he will be arranged with Akiran-san because their parent are both very close, they're just spending some time here, before they leave next week..." The end of his sentence went up about three octaves.

"Hahaha, who knew you had a really girly voice Hinata?"

I spun around.

"Thanks for your hard work Hinata-kun, I think I'm good for the rest of my life."

"But Misaki-chan..."

"Hahaha, no, no, no, I'm fine really, I'm just tired, like this all mattered...hahaha..."

I never really understood the point of having a boyfriend.  
>And we only kissed like four or five times in these passed months.<br>And that's really pathetic.  
>I walked away.<br>If this all didn't matter as much as I felt.  
>Then why do I still have tears dripping down my face.<p>

xXxXxXx

I guess my life would just go back to the way it was before I met Usui.  
>A perfectionist, in control of all the boys in school.<br>While protecting the girls with all my might.

"Ummm, MIsaki-san..."

"Yes, Shouichi-chan..." I said in a feathery voice.

A blush crept his cheeks.  
>He was so cute, I have the urge to see him in a dress.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem to be so per occupied with all the school's paperwork, and your acting k-kind of different, so..."

"Haha, I'm fine Shou-san, I'm just so fixated on this, I just want to get it done."

He was caught off guard.  
>And I was too.<br>I usually never had a heart-to-heart talk with him like that.  
>If that's what you call it.<br>I usually just want him to be there, because he's cute.  
>Time to regain my usual self.<p>

"Hey, Shou-chan, mind trying this on?"

I grabbed a spare ribbon out of my satchel and held it up.  
>It was silky pink with violet polka dots.<p>

"It would make you even cuter."

He blinked.  
>And in a flash he was gone.<br>The papers on my desk toppled to the floor.

"WAIT... you should try out for the track team next!" I called out to him.

But I knew he was already gone for good.  
>I just wanted to be alone.<p>

I kneeled down next to my desk to pick up the papers that have fallen.  
>I heard the door slide open, and footsteps coming this way.<p>

"Good, you came back faster than I thou-."

I stopped. Because when I looked up, I didn't seen Shouichirou.  
>It was Usui.<br>He wasn't wearing the uniform anymore.  
>He was wearing black jeans that hung around his waist, a white snug t-shirt, with a grey sweater over it.<br>He knelt down beside m and helped me pick up the papers.

"Thanks," I mumbled with a tone that was not intended.

"Yeah, so word travels fast doesn't it?" My tone a little too peppy for my taste, why couldn't I get this right?

"Ummm... so yeah, I was talking with Tora yesterday and he told me something funny..."

I heard a slam.  
>Then in a blink of an eye I was pinned to the wall.<br>A foot of air between us.  
>Maybe Usui should try out for the track team too, he's perfect for practically any sport.<br>Now was not the right time to think about that.  
>He looked into my eyes.<br>I don't know how much time has passed.

I heard the door slide open, and just like that, Usui was picking something up off of the floor.  
>And placed it in my hand.<p>

"Akiran..." He mumbled.

"Hehe, of course, who else would it be Usui? So what'cha guys doing?" Her voice was light, and a tad bit annoying honestly. It had an accent.

Calling each other by first name already, the perks of being arranged to each other.  
>I laughed falsely but not enough to make it obvious.<p>

She walked forward, held Usui's arm and looked up at him.

"Usui, could you go to my locker, there are some pretty heavy things in there, could you put them in the car for me?"

He nodded slowly and walked out, not turning back.  
>Sanjou sauntered up to me.<br>Her angelic face turning into something replaced with disgust.

"You're his ex? Haha... you must be joking right, I mean you're pretty and all, but why you? I've heard everything from Tora, yes, maybe I should just tell you, Tora is my crush, well, he used to be until I found someone better...you work as a maid, a low social status, your sister loves coupons, so that must mean that you're poor... am I correct?"

What is she?

"I only put on a good face for those who can benefit me... like Usui, he's gorgeous, he's rich, he's smart, what more could I want? And then you went for Tora, going for second best huh? Went for the money I bet, the looks, no, I bet more on the money if you ask me." She went into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

I stayed silent.  
>Gripping the side of the table to support me.<br>Hopefully, if I have the will to do it, I won't make her eyes black and blue.

"Honestly, you can't touch me, my word over yours... who's going to believe who? A world famous actress, over a poor maid... trust me sweety your almost there... I bet you've already reached your future career."

This bitch is going to die!  
>Breath in and out.<p>

"I'm still skeptic... why you, maybe your maybe more than a maid, no wonder Tora has chosen a girl like you, you must be one of those types of girls, like maybe a w-h-o-r-e? Doing it for money?"

What the hell?  
>I was in the middle of either choosing to cry, get mad, or kill her.<br>Maybe the third option is the best.  
>I could strangle her right here.<br>Or just knock her unconscious and drop her in a lake.  
>I now one nearby that I could...<p>

"Pfft..." Usui was in the doorway, smiling.

"U-usui, ahaha, what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wouldn't take that long to walk to the car that's just right outside, very dramatic, something for your next show?"

"Y-yeah, I just Misaki-chan to help me rehearse, right?"

I waved her away.  
>I was still in the middle of my plan to kill her.<p>

I watched in bewilderment as Usui clutched his sides and held on to the table for support.  
>He hasn't laughed like that since...well, ever.<p>

"You're such a poor liar, even though you're supposed to be an actress." Usui walked passed her and placed his hand on top of my head.

"While you were saying all of those things, Misaki was probably thinking up ways to literally kill you... right?"

I blushed. Dead on.  
>Haha, get it?<br>Dean on...  
>Danggit.<p>

"And I also know when Misaki lies, so that just proves that I'm not stupid..."

With that I crossed my arms over my chest to show how annoyed I was of him right now.  
>He spun me around to face him.<br>With that, he led my face to his.  
>His lips to mine.<br>I missed his taste.  
>I missed him.<p>

"Miss me, don't you?'

"Not in front of her."

I was flustered.  
>Dammit Usui.<p>

"She's also the only one who can make me that happy, even in my hectic life, I need her to keep on moving forward."

Akiran hacked.  
>And started to laugh hysterically again.<p>

"You might be hot, but you're not worth it if you go after girls like...that." She pointed at me and stormed out.

"I'm going back to Tora, break up with him now Ayuzawa Misaki."

Ouch?

"Just take him."

Then she stomped off, purposely clicking her heels on the linoleum to annoy me.

xXxXxXx

We both walked to the park nearby school.  
>I took off straight for the swings.<br>Usui just watched me silently.

"Thinking that you missed me too?"

"Haha, no, just that you looked really serious about killing Akiran."

"I was serious, so don't ever do that again."

"You're the one who started it."

I blew on the hair that was on my forehead.

"What about the arrangement, can you guys just call it off just like that? What about you going abroad? What about you know... us?"

Usui took the swing next to me.

"It was all upon my answer, I didn't say that I would marry her, if I went abroad, that would have meant that I have already agreed, and about us, I don't think we ever broke up, because I didn't agree to that either, I don't take cheating very lightly in a relationship..."

I looked ta him, he looked at the ground solemnly.  
>But I saw a spark of amusement.<p>

"You're a good actor yourself."

"I'm serious, you didn't even come up to me and asked if I ever was with another girl, you didn't ask if I was going abroad, you didn't ask about my feelings, and you went after Tora, after Tora was on the verge of raping you earlier int he year."

He was seriously mad if you ask me.

"But..."

"Your so naive, and you never consulted me about anything, did you even think to ask me up straight in the first place?"

I was silent.  
>I am an idiot.<p>

"You're going to have to receive punishment..."

"Woah woah woah, who said anything about that..."

Usui pulled me up in an instant.  
>I was pressed up against him.<br>He placed his hand in the small of my back.  
>This was it, this is truly it.<br>I got two kisses in one day.  
>I feel lucky.<br>But this one was slow, and it melted me.  
>He had the intent to do this didn't he?<br>Clever, he's honestly too smart for me.

"Happy?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Very."

And with that.  
>I know our relationship will just build up from here.<br>Our trust, our unity.  
>With this in mind, in his arms, I'll always remain.<p>

**A/N:**

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed this... I appreciate all the support that you people have given me... and once again please tell me what you think :))**


End file.
